logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Channel (International)/Bounce and Ribbon Idents and Bumpers
Disney_Channel_2002_old.svg Disney_Channel_2002.svg DISNEY_CHANNEL_2002.svg This is the page for the idents and bumpers of Disney Channel Worldwide from 15 March 2003 until September 2011. '' Ident Summary The 2002 idents and bumpers use a single theme: the logo, which is an outline of Mickey Mouse's head shape with the "Disney Channel" text inside it. The bumpers feature 3D backgrounds with various interactive scenes inside the logo. The idents use a similar theme, except it uses live-action footage. The idents were created by Razorfish, while the bumpers and graphics were designed by '''CA Square'. The basic Hip idents and bumpers began to be used in the U.S. on October 7, 2002 and in international markets on March 15, 2003. An additional set of more than sixty bumpers premiered during 2003. According to Scott Hicks, vice president and managing director of Disney Channel in the Middle East, in a press release, "Our network's new global identity brings our brand positioning to life both visually and emotionally thereby connecting the real world of kids and families to the magical world of Disney." The Hip design package (which replaced the 1997 Disney Channel on-air look in the U.S.) voiced the channel's kick-start into the new millennium with a message of friendship to the family viewing audience of the 21st century. Moreover, Disney Channel started using a series of celebrity bumpers still in use, featuring live-action or animated characters often drawing the Disney Channel logo using a glow stick. In 2006, CA Square updated the on-air design by creating program-specific logos, idents, and graphics for most Disney Channel Original programs or Disney Channel animated series during that year. Also, a few more idents are added to the set, which detracted from the original look and now used 3D interactive footage inside the logo and a different logo animation. On January 2007, Disney Channel kept the 2002 logo, but the Hip look was replaced with new idents and graphics, which feature a ribbon swirling around until it morphs into the logo. On 2010, new mini-idents were produced for specific programs, such as Phineas and Ferb and Wizards of Waverly Place. Ident Gallery DisneyDogBath2003.png|Dog Bath DisneyFirefly2003.png|Firefly DisneyGlowstick2003.png|Glowstick DisneyShip2003.png|Treasure DisneyMermaid2003.png|Mermaids DisneyCastle2003.png|Castle (The Wonderful World of Disney) DisneyMondo2003.png|''The Wonderful World of Disney'' (Italy) DisneyJungle2003.png|Jungle DisneyPillow2003.png|Pillow Fight DisneyInsect2003.png|Insects DisneyScary2003.png|Scary Sister DisneyMoter2003.png|Motorcycle DisneyDogBall2003.png|Dog and Butterfly DisneySandpit2003.png|Dinosaur/Sandpit DisneyDinner2003.png|TV Dinner DisneyDog2003.png|Dog Food DisneyRockstar2003.jpg|Rockstar DisneyFridge2003.PNG|Fridge DisneyCandy2003.PNG|Candy & Sprinkle DisneyRock2003.PNG|Rock Climbing DisneyDaySat2003.png|Satellites (Day Version) DisneyDarkSat2003.png|Satellites (Night Version) DisneyGirlKeyboard2003.png|Keyboard (www.disneychannel.com.au) DisneyBoyKeyboard2003.png|Keyboard (www.disney.com.au) Disneychannelkeyboardtvcap.PNG|Keyboard (www.disneychannel.tv) DisneyMickeyStick2003.png|Mickey Mouse DisneyJakeStick2003.png|Jake Thomas DisneyPeytonStick2010.png|Peyton List (Jessie) DisneyPerry2008.png|Perry the Platypus DisneyYellow2003.png|Yellow Glow Stick 2003 Bumpers Original Set ("Up Next" Bumpers) DisneyDogBlue2003.png|Dog Biscuit (Blue)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4VgGojgOr0 DisneyDogRed2003.png|Dog Biscuit (Red) DisneyDigitalBlue2003.png|Digital (Blue) DisneyDigitalGreen2003.png|Digital (Green) DisneySpeakerBlue2003.png|Speaker (Blue) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ueT-X_8WGI DisneySpeakerRed2003.png|Speaker (Yellow) DisneySpaceGreen2003.png|Space (Green) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiL6WUIInLM DisneySpaceBlue2003.png|Space (Blue) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cth2WLA4Dro DisneyBubblesYellow2003.png|Bubbles (Yellow) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJ7XCkTPSS8 DisneyBubblesRed2003.png|Bubbles (Red) DisneyButterflyYellow2003.png|Butterfly (Blue) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zp0DSm_2vIs DisneyButterflyRed2003.png|Butterfly (Red) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_JFhpfkImM Original Set (Trailer Endboards) DisneyBike2003.png|Bike http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYsWGreH9jg DisneyDrums2003.png|Drums http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sl5OBHKjzG8 DisneyFabric2003.png|Fabric DisneyFish2003.png|Fish http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDiiwVvGbBI DisneyGlobe2003.png|Globe DisneyJoystick2003.png|Joystick DisneyKite2003.png|Kite DisneyPizza2003.png|Pizza http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqTsJJ0trPs DisneyPopcorn2003.png|Popcorn DisneySoccer2003.png|Soccer Later Additions DisneyZap2003.png|Zapping Zone (France) DisneyBlueCircles2003.png|Blue Circles DisneySpider2003.png|Spider DisneyMouse2003.png|Mouse DisneyPuzzle2003.png|Jigsaw Puzzle DisneyCake2003.png|Birthday Cake DisneyRacingMeter2003.png|Racing Meter DisneyKaleidoscope2003.png|Kaleidoscope DisneyPsychicSummer2004.png|Psychic Summer DisneyMushrooms2003.png|Mushrooms DisneyHotelDoceHotel2003.png|''The Sweet Life of Zack and Cody'' (Portugal) DisneyFireworks2006.png|Disney Channel Games 2006 DisneyBats2006.png|Flying Bats (France) DisneyBowlathon2006.png|Sing Along Bowl-A-Thon DisneyGolf2003.png|Golf DisneyRobot2003.png|Robot DisneySatellite2003.png|Satellite DisneyBluePicnic2003.png|Blue Picnic DisneyRedPicnic2003.png|Red Picnic DisneyChemistry2003.png|Chemistry DisneyChannelAlbum2003.png|Album DisneySkateboard2003.png|Skateboard DisneyRedHotdog2003.png|Red Hot Dog DisneyYellowHotDog2003.png|Swinging DisneyElevator2003.png|Elevator DisneyScrapbook2003.png|Scrapbook DisneyBlend2003.png|Blender DisneyPinata2003.png|Pinata DisneyBasketball2003.png|Basketball DisneySpaghetti2003.png|Spaghetti DisneyOuterLimits2003.png|Outer Limits DisneyRC2003.png|RC Car DisneySpinArt2003.png|Spin Art DisneyWarp2003.png|Time Warp DisneyCity2003.png|City DisneyBug2003.png|Bug DisneyVacances2006.png|Summer Vacation (France) DisneySurfboard2003.png|Surfboard DisneyBlueHotdog2003.png|Blue Hot Dog DisneySpotlight2006.png|Spotlight DisneyCurtains2006.png|Curtains DisneyLatinoSummer2006.png|Pool (Latin America) DisneyBall2003.png|Balls DisneyCloud2003.png|Clouds DisneyTestcard2003.png|Testcard (Taiwan) DisneyMarble2003.png|Marbles DisneyStrawberries2003.png|Strawberries DisneyRavenandCo2003.png|''Raven & Co'' (Portugal) DisneyDisco2003.png|Disco Ball DisneyAward2003.png|Award DisneyLizard2003.png|Lizard DisneyStreet2003.png|Street http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9qw0JJyV1W0 DisneyMusicNotes2003.png|Music Notes DisneyVines2003.png|Vines DisneyRunning2003.jpg|Running http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JdNYeHUq1lc DisneyLocker2003.png|Lockers (Red)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2dcUCMUv4k DisneyGreenLocker2003.jpg|Lockers (Green) DisneyHalloween2003.png|Potion Bottle (France) DisneyScaryBat2005.png|Scary Bat DisneyNewMoon2006.png|New Moon DisneyDice2003.png|Game Board DisneyBag2003.png|Vacation Bag DisneyChristmas2003.png|Tree and Snowman DisneyChristmasTree2003.png|Christmas Tree DisneyHouseParty2004.png|House Party DisneyFood2003.png|Japan Food DisneyAirplane2003.png|Airplanes (Yellow) DisneyGreenAirplanes2003.PNG|Airplanes (Green) DisneySnowman2003.png|Snowman DisneySnowboard2003.PNG|Snowboard 2006 Bumpers DisneyCrop2006.png|Alien DisneyBlueBlocks2006.png|Blue Blocks DisneyPurpleBlocks2006.png|Purple Blocks DisneyChristmas2005.png|Christmas 2005 DisneyChristmas2006.png|Christmas 2006 DisneyRedArrows2006.png|Red Arrows DisneyYellowArrows2006.png|Yellow Arrows DisneyBlueGarden2006.png|Blue Garden DisneyPurpleGarden2006.png|Purple Garden DisneyHive2006.png|Hive DisneyRedLiquid2006.png|Red Liquid DisneyGreenLiquid2006.png|Green Liquid DisneyYellowNucleus2006.png|Yellow Nucleus DisneyBlueNucleus2006.png|Blue Nucleus DisneyBlueRobot2006.png|Blue Robot DisneyYellowRobot2006.png|Yellow Robot Program-specific Logos DisneyLamp2003.png|''Amercian Dragon: Jake Long'' DisneyDave2003.png|''Dave the Barbarian'' DisneyBuzz2003.png|''The Buzz on Maggie'' DisneyLizzie2003.png|''Lizzie McGuire'' DisneyLiloandStitch2006.png|''Lilo and Stitch: The Series'' DisneyPhill2003.png|''Phil of the Future''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22SySiX9DPw DisneyPossible2003.png|''Kim Possible''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HON-R0eWXAQ DisneyRecess2003.png|''Recess: The Series''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0s4gpDMb4mw&feature=related DisneyRaven2003.png|''That's So Raven'' DisneySuiteLife2003.png|''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' DisneyTarzan2003.png|''The Legend of Tarzan'' DisneyBuzz2006.png|''The Buzz on Maggie'' (USA) DisneyEmperor2003.png|''The Emperor's New School'' DisneyAladdin2003.png|''Aladdin: The Series'' (Italy) Jungleboogie-endpromo.JPG|''Brandy and Mr. Whiskers'' (Scandinavia) disneychannelraoulshowscandinavia.JPG|''The Raoul Show'' (Scandinavia) DisneyArtAttack2006.png|''Art Attack'' DisneyReplacements2006.png|''The Replacements'' (Germany) DisneyHannahMontana2006.png|''Hannah Montana'' 2007 Idents These are the idents used from 2007 up to the 2011 rebrand. Original Set DisneyCarpet2007.png|Red Carpet DisneyCreate2007.png|Creativity DisneyDisco2007.png|Dance DisneySport2007.png|Soccerball DisneySelf2007.png|Self Expression DisneyGarden2007.png|Nature DisneyConsturct2007.png|Construction DisneyRace2007.png|Virtual Racer DisneyBlue2010.jpg|Blue http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DrwyI8FopuA DisneyOrange2010.jpg|Orange http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtVUsC8d_iA DisneyHollywood2007.PNG|Hollywood Program-specific Logos DisneyGood2010.jpg|"Good Luck Charlie"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDLzzaWK5jQ DisneyHannah2010.jpg|"Hannah Montana"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_46QnAcaWE DisneyHow2010.jpg|"How to be Indie"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sqBUobh-nDY DisneyOverruled2010.jpg|Overruled! DisneyPhineas2010.jpg|"Phineas & Ferb"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDpjcLjz71U DisneyShake2010.jpg|"Shake It Up"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UTm4IdLDU7E DisneySonny2010.jpg|"Sonny with a Chance"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypo3tVIH_co DisneySuite2010.jpg|"Suite life on Deck http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IeJkieoz3lg DisneyWizards2010.jpg|"Wizards of Waverly Place"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJJE60NlSrM External Liks *CA Square - Disney Channel *A compilation of Disney Channel's "Coming Up Next" Bumpers from 2006 (Germany) Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Channel Category:Special logos Category:Disney Channel logos and idents